fablefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Enodoc
Help is requested! Ok this has nothing to do with Fable 3,however be patient with me, Im new after all.I was trying to get an account in the Lionhead websites but it wouldnt let me.I cant find nobody to help me, so I taught that you could.Lordofblades77 18:15, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :Well I think the sign up button is at the top of the page. Once you've found that, you need a Windows Live ID; I use the same one that's connected to my gamertag. It's possible that they're just having a problem at the moment; I was going to log out to look at the signup page, but it won't even let me do that. I suggest getting the details of your Windows Live ID ready and trying again in a few hours. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:30, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Found out how rigth after requesting help. Thanks anywayLordofblades77 21:09, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Fable 3 Doesn't Suck You and GimmyQI have informed me that Fable 3 doesn't suck, I am removing this facet of my user page, and apologising for my misinformed jerkness. I'll try to delete the file but it might not happen so you might have to. Fable Fan 00:09, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Delete Request Just notifying you of this article I believe should be deleted http://fable.wikia.com/wiki/Pure_will_user_gide. Joshschi887766 13:34, October 7, 2010 (UTC) If you would be so kind as to delete the images I uploaded earlier, sorry I forgot to licence them, they are perfectly legal and I will upload them again once they are removes, Thanks King Ratcliffe 13:50, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :Oh there's no need for that, we can just re-license them to . I'll add a link for how to do that to the message in the future. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:15, October 15, 2010 (UTC) A duplicate page has been created (http://fable.wikia.com/wiki/King_suit) and I'm requesting another delete. Lol. Joshschi887766 11:21, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :I've redirected it. Funny thing is, that page is actually the older one, but the other one has the right name. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:40, October 18, 2010 (UTC) New Category I think you are the person to talk to about this. I've been creating pages for the characters in Fable: The Balverine Order, and was wondering; Shouldn't there be a category for Fable: The Balverine Order Characters? Just a thought, consider it if you want. :Depends on how many characters there are. If there are a lot more, then we will probably do that. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:26, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I am almost 3/4 of the way in and there is already over a dozen mentionable characters. I think that's adequate for their own category. Also, so people don't get F:TBO characters mixed up with characters from the games, but it is all up to you. ::We'll do that then. Thanks for what you've been doing for the book topics too, I can't get it until the 21st (UK release). Also, please remember to sign your messages on talk pages by typing ~~~~ at the end. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:45, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::The category now exists: Category:Fable: The Balverine Order Characters. Feel free to exchange the two others for this one. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 19:45, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Perforator Hi Enodoc, I just noticed you had edited my edit. Just checked my facts and yes, you are right fallout 3 released 1 week after Fable 2. Worse still, the Perforator was a weapon in The Pitt DLC I believe,so not only was i a week out, i was almost a year out. Well spotted, and i apologise. I'll check my facts better in future. I bow unto you. Regards, Lee Tigermoto 23:54, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Questions about the new skin Um, sorry to bother you, but could you tell me how to undo revisions by users? I know on Monoco it was the History button, but how do I do it for the New Skin? 'DefenestrationYo'' 23:58, October 8, 2010 (UTC)'' Never mind, I found out how. 'DefenestrationYo'' 00:04, October 9, 2010 (UTC)'' Fable III Trivia I found a mistake on the Fable III Trivia section. It says that in Fable III, Albion now writes in English and not those weird sybols you see around Albion. However, in Fable II around Bowerstone, you can see posters written in English. I found them near the entrance from bOwer Lake and near the river, if you need proof. I'd change it myself, but I don't have authorisation :OK, thanks. I'll change that then. I also moved your comment to the end to keep the comments in order. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 19:07, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Enodoc!! Jack 'Justin' Dalley 15:16, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Bye Please see User:Solar Dragon/This is Goodbye. I am leaving Wikia for good. ShoutWiki can't host answers wikis either due to not having the code due to Wikia not sharing it (another reason I hate them). We therefore can't move Fable Answers. I am sorry to be leaving. However, Kingcjc will be staying behind. He will probably be getting more active with the release of Fable III and if you need another admin with me gone, he will be a great choice. Thanks, SD 20:34, October 13, 2010 (UTC) vandalism this guy "86.177.215.91" vandalised a few pages, including yours, ive undone the edits so its up to you if you want to take more action Malice419 20:00, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :I've blocked that IP, as another with a similar address, 86.177.208.210 , was doing the same earlier. They're probably the same person, so I blocked them both. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 20:15, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :How do you spot vanalism, is it just idiots messing up the site??King Ratcliffe 10:55, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Well whenever I log in I first go to and review everything that's happened since I logged in last. If one of the edits there is someone changing text to random other words, or blanking sections of pages, they get the vandalism warning. It's hard to use Recent Changes at the moment though because that giveaway is effectively spamming Recent Changes with every new comment. I wish you could hide blog postings on Recent Changes but I don't think you can. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:01, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I have an idea for how to block out the blog stuff. If you follow every article and such then in Recent Changes you can click "Show followed pages only" and it will only show the changes to pages your following. Hope that helps :) Alpha Lycos 00:37, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :::If you go to "See all activity" under "Recent wiki activities", you'll get the classic Recent Changes page. There, you can select namespace "User blog comment" and then "Exclude namespace" to filter it out. --JonTheMon 00:40, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Vandal A contributer with this IP (124.183.156.151) left an inapropriate remark on Solar Dragon's Goodbye Page. I will send him a warning, but I'm not sure if what he put on Solar Dragon's page should be reverted. 'DefenestrationWanna Chat?'' 15:38, October 16, 2010 (UTC)'' :I bet it was a staff sockpuppet :P SD 17:05, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Help? Can you help me with the duelist achievement? Sorry but I plain suck at chain attacks, I mostly just flourish. If you have any spare time could you send me a friend request and help me please? My xbox live acc is Gamer L3GEND. Aleksandr the Great 05:59, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, but I don't have Gold. Also, I've never managed to do it myself either. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:04, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :It helps if you use a colckwork pistol and you must ahve a high dextorus styles and accuracy level to gain the achievement (mind my awful spelling :P)King Ratcliffe 22:04, October 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: Rollback Request I gave Alpha Lycos rollback rights. I'll give Defenestration rollback rights if he or she stays on the projects a little longer. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 13:56, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for popping in here, but shouldn't someone tell Alpha he has Rollback Rights? Because it doesn't seem like anyone has yet. 'DefenestrationWanna Chat?'' 19:05, October 17, 2010 (UTC)'' :Oops. :P --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 20:40, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Problem reports Can you properly mark them as fixed/closed in the new skin? --JonTheMon 04:00, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :Wikia has deemed them one of those "useless" features so they will be removed in the new skin... SD 05:14, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Are we leaving? I saw that the link to the tally is gone.... and seen that the majority chose to support this... does this mean we are leaving? K'jal'mar ( The talk| ) 19:29, October 18, 2010 (UTC) The majority was to oppose it. Plus Solar Dragon said if over 50% voted support the wiki would move, i thought this was slightly unfair because a poll like that would usually have to have a vote over 60% to 70%. But anyway I don't think it will move, 16 said yeas and around 126 said no. I dont really see the point because this wiki has given me no trouble, apart from licensing pictures but if I had to go I would :)King Ratcliffe 20:28, October 18, 2010 (UTC) I really don't wanna move. First off, we will have to go through like ten pages if you search Fable Wiki to find the one on ShoutWiki, and second, I like the New Skin. I have been using it and once you're used to it....... it's AWESOME! And that Monobook skin is very hard to use, if you ask me, and I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY want to stay. :( 'DefenestrationWanna Chat?'' 20:33, October 18, 2010 (UTC)'' :Which link to the tally? I don't remember where it was linked from anymore. :There has been no concrete decision as far as I know. On this page, where I started tallying, there is a balance of 6 to 4 for leaving, but that is not enough overall votes to make a decision on. On this page is the poll, with a 129 to 15 vote against leaving. However, SD suggested that the staff could have spammed the No vote, so wanted to discuss on the other page where people could actually sign their opinions. We may need a majority vote over 50%, but we don't have enough votes on the tally to produce a fair result yet. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 20:51, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Should we axe the poll for now? --JonTheMon 20:52, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, I think so. We need to record the results though. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 20:55, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't think it was spammed, Im pretty sure more people dont want the trouble of leaving. also since the games out in 3 days. Apart from the skin and one member being banned I dont see the point, many members are banned from sites everyday and the only people to have problems with the skins seem to be the people who want to leave.King Ratcliffe 20:58, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Agreed. I think most of the people are going to try and stay out of this, thus not voting, so the people who are really gonna vote are going to be the ones who frequently edit. 'DefenestrationWanna Chat?'' 21:12, October 18, 2010 (UTC)'' ::::True. Where'd you get 3 days from, KR? Isn't it 8?? I think also people don't mind voting in an anonymous poll, but don't want to commit to a vote where they have to sign their names. I think because the poll gave us a 85/15% (ish) to the opposition vote, we need at least a 67/33% on the support side on the tally to consider moving. We also need at least 17 user's opinions (this is 10% of the Active Users statistic from ) on the tally overall to produce a more accurate sample size for the views of the whole community. So we're not moving yet. Also, DFS, your sig has unbalanced bold/italic apostrophes. You may want to sort that out. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:44, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::The 21st is the U.S release for Fable III, and signature fixed. :) DefenestrationWanna Chat?'' 21:54, October 18, 2010 (UTC)'' :::::O.o it is?!? What happened to the 26th?? --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:01, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::It was gonna be released the 26th? All that I heard is that it's comin' out the 21st. You probably got the 26th from earlier on when they weren't quite sure when it would be released. DefenestrationWanna Chat?'' 22:10, October 18, 2010 (UTC)'' ::::: Never mind that lol, I wont be getting it for another 60 ish days because I will get it a christmas which is soooo unfair lol :PKing Ratcliffe 22:13, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Quit mucking around, man. I know it's the 26th and so do you. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:39, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::If you look at the statistics you can clearly see that the vote was spammed... there is 176 votes while there are only 166 active users. Someone kept pressing no. K'jal'mar ( The talk| ) 22:56, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::(To Enodoc) Really? It's not being #@%!*$ released until the 26th! I could have #@%!*$ sworn that it was being released the 21st, so how the #@%! is that possible!?! Then again, I haven't been to a game store in quite a while, but I still can't #@%!*$ believe this! ::::::(To K'jal'mar) Perhaps users who were just dropping by voted on the pole, and that's probably why it has more than the usual users. DefenestrationWanna Chat?'' 00:39, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Still can't #@%!*$ believe that!'' ::::::After doing some math, only 148 people voted, and if only 166 active users are here, than the pole was not spammed. DefenestrationWanna Chat?'' 00:57, October 19, 2010 (UTC)'' :::::::Defen, that ratio is way higher than any vote would ever have. Up to about 70% is pretty improbable. 89 just is too much. --JonTheMon 01:43, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Polls can be exploited easily though. On Wikisimpsons, we started with a poll but, when there were suddenly 20 no votes in about 10 minutes, we scrapped it. We opened up a tally instead and met only a bit of opposition. A move would be for the best. The content would look horrible and squashed. If we move, we could be more free, better, that on Wikia. Wikia oppress wikis to make them what they want. ShoutWiki gives more freedom. You also get a much better skin. I don't care about leaving Fable Answers behind, we could also secretly change the links there to the new wiki too! Change links here too. I am unblocked in 3 days time but I will probably get blocked again soon after... SD 06:11, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Clarification Thanks for settin me straight on the en-GB thing, I was unaware which one had been decided and since I know the alternate spelling for a few words, I didnt realize I was actually fixing the correct spelling. Wont happen again boss man. :lol no problem. Don't worry about it. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 15:55, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey dude, ill keep you updated on any progress with that fansite I was on about from LH. :OK, thanks. Nice to see you here! --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 10:25, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Hi! Just wanted to say thanks for welcoming me to the site. It's been a few years since I last did any editing on a Wiki site, but hopefully it'll come back to me sooner or later. Hopesfires 23:46, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Hopesfires :You're welcome. Although it is an automated message. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 10:25, October 24, 2010 (UTC) hello! Sorry if this is the wrong format for messageing people but I would like to thank you for welcoming me to the community. I look forward to playing Fable III when It's released :D Nick Rush 18:30, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Nick Rush :This is the correct way to message people. The welcome, however, is an automated message, but I'm glad you appreciated it :) --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 19:52, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Vandal (2) There is another vandal that keeps on spamming blogs and adding pictures to articles that have no relationship whatsoever. I have sent him a warning, but he won't stop. i think he's trying to get high in his achievement thing, but he's really just vandalising everywhere. DefenestrationHappy Holloween!'' 19:12, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome.